


Bain d'Oiseaux

by Shadowheartdesigns (shadowkitten)



Series: Smoke and Mirrors [2]
Category: Princess Principal (Anime)
Genre: Bathtubs, F/F, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 11:37:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13457445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkitten/pseuds/Shadowheartdesigns
Summary: After a hot day in Casablanca, Charlotte prepares a bath to relax. Ange's interruption is quite welcome.





	Bain d'Oiseaux

The heat of the day was ebbing away, blown inland by the cool, evening sea breeze. It was quiet. No assassinations, or terror plots, or extortions lurked just beyond the horizon. Nor were the White Pigeons assigned to conduct any of the same.

Charlotte padded her way from her room, to the upstairs wash room. The bedroom doors were closed, the only sound coming from downstairs where Dorothy and Chise were having some discussion. She didn't worry about it. it was her time to relax, and to let the cares of the day melt away. She closed and locked the washroom door behind her, and slipped the robe off of her shoulders. It pooled at her feet. She turned one knob above the tap, and water began pouring into the bathtub. She held a finger under the flow of water. It was tepid.

She stood up, and looked in the mirror. Her ash-blonde hair was loose, hanging mostly to her shoulders. She intended to shampoo it tonight. She frowned. It seemed strange, without its braid. Bedraggled? Too strong a word. She sighed.

She leaned back down to the tub, placing her hand under the tap. It was hot. She pulled her hand away, and spun the other knob. She experimentally tested the temperature, until it was hot enough to tingle, but not uncomfortably. She liked a little bit of bite in her bathwater.

She pressed the brass plug into the drain, and stood up, watching as the water filled it.

There was a knock at the door.

"Charlotte, May I come in?"

Her eyes widened, and her smile lit her face. It was the voice of her Princess.

"Of course, Ange!"

She turned to unlock the bathroom door, and open it just enough to allow Ange to squeeze past.

The blonde wore a simple knee-length white cotton dress. She was still, in Charlotte's eyes, stunning.

Ange's lips curled upward, into a wide grin with a trace of the salacious.

"My my. I do approve of your new outfit," she teased.

Charlotte's cheeks and the tips of her ears turned red, but her smile widened.

"Are you here to join me?"

"Alas no, I have a prior engagement."

"I'm jealous."

Ange's hands rested on Charlotte's shoulders. The blonde smiled, and leaned in. Charlotte wrapped one arm around Ange's waist, and gently pulled her close.

Ange's lips grazed Charlotte's, teasingly, warm and sweet. Charlotte licked her lips softly, and pressed them to Ange's. The blonde cooed, and a shiver ran down Charlotte's spine. Only a single thin layer of cotton separated their bodies. She was warm and solid and real. She still had the hint of sharp spicy foods and mint tea in her fragrance and taste. Charlotte couldn't keep her other hand at her side, gently placing it on the swell of the blonde's hip.

The kiss broke, and they rested their foreheads together.

"Still jealous?" Ange asked, a hint of tease to her voice.

"Not so much now," Charlotte replied with a soft laugh.

"Good. Then I will see you later tonight, in our room."

"Must you leave so soon? Can you not delay ...."

There was a knock on the door.

"Princess?" It was Beatrice's voice, muffled through the door and due to the pouring water.

Ange's lips curled into an amused smirk.

"Beato, I have not forgotten you. I will be along momentarily."

There was silence on the other side of the door for a moment.

"Are you taking a bath?" she asked in a confused tone.

"No, I have rudely interrupted Ange, who currently cowers in the tub with quite the red face."

Charlotte rolled her eyes.

"Liar," she mouthed.

Ange suppressed a giggle.

"Ahh ... okay," came the uncomfortable sounding reply. "Well. I will see you in a moment then."

"Until then, Beato."

After a moment of quiet, when they were sure Beatrice had moved on, Ange and Charlotte shared a laugh.

"Ah. Charlotte, your bath threatens to overflow," Ange said in alarm.

Charlotte's eyes widened, and she hastily pulled away from Ange's embrace. She shut off the water, and shook her head.

"It's actually just about right."

"So much hot water. So very indulgent, my dear Charlotte."

Charlotte glanced back to her, with a smile.

"Are you sure you won't join me?" she asked with a wink, testing the water once more with her hand.

"Perhaps next time."

Charlotte gingerly raised her leg, and dipped a toe into the water. It seemed hotter now than it had a moment before, and she pulled away. She heard Ange giggle.

She frowned, and tested the water again. She was able to step fully into the tub. With a sigh, she sank down to her chin.

Ange smiled, and knelt beside the tub.

"You do tempt me, Charlotte."

Charlotte turned to her, their eyes meeting.

"I fondly remember the bird-bath in the estate's garden. I could sit there for hours, watching the silly antics of the sparrows and larks and buntings," Ange said in a wistful tone.

Charlotte settled back, closing her eyes.

"Now, the _Streptopelia turtur_ ... I do truly wish I could observe this particular species at her bath," Ange said teasingly.

Charlotte's face was a very bright red. It was due to the heat of the water, she told herself.

Ange sighed and stood.

"Well, I must leave, for fear that Beato may grow impatient for waiting."

Charlotte turned to face her again.

"I'll see you later tonight, Ange."

Ange's smile widened.

"And I you. Enjoy your bath, my turtledove."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally part of chapter 3 of Wilderness of Mirrors, this section was removed in favor of the less detailed but slightly sillier bathtime scene in that story.


End file.
